Emerald Tears Of A Black Rose
by cherryblossom11
Summary: Tyson has just realized that crying over his beautiful shiny blade was heaven. Mika is somehow getting the hang of being associated with maniacs... and Kai is about to go to the dance with Sheela?! *chap 3*
1. Default Chapter

Hope you all like this!^^ I worked really hard on it! And I hope I didn't waste my time writing it! Okay now.let's read!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade and this shall be here for the whole chapter so don't expect to se this in any of the following chapters, if I get any reviews.  
  
Chapter 1- My Only Hope  
  
Mika was an orphan who had dedicated her life to be the most cruel and powerful beyblader of them all, and in many a way, she had succeeded. When kids gave a glance at her she'd stare at them right back in less than a second.  
  
That is why people tried to pretend she wasn't there. Mika was now 13 years of age and the orphanage had decided that they could leave her to a guardian to take care of. They had called her aunt over and told her that they'd like her to take Mika in, she agreed unwillingly.  
  
Mika walked beside her aunt Helen with small steps. She would give her aunt quick glances to study her face more carefully. Her aunt had almost the exact same looks as she did even though she was older. She had Mika's cold blue eyes and her flowing brown hair, which was never washed with shampoo but only with plain water.  
  
" Now listen here you, you shall start school tomorrow and I would like and need you to behave and in less than one week you must be the head of the class, you may fight with anyone you like but only with words. Do you understand?" Said her cruel aunt with a stern face.  
  
Mika had gotten strict instructions from people before and she always did what she was bidden to do.  
  
The next day Mika woke up without a single word escaping her mouth. She walked off and sat down on her bed as she rummaged through some articles of clothing, she wore black pants with white streaks at their sides and a black shirt.  
  
This was her first day in school and she'd make it good. Mika walked up to the secretary and asked her some questions about which class and what teacher she'd be with.  
  
" See that teacher with the big moustache? That's your teacher, you can't miss him!" She said laughing, but when she saw Mika's cold expression she stopped and looked back at her sheet of paper.  
  
" Mika?" Said the teacher with the big moustache as he lined up the students who were supposed to be in his class.  
  
" What type of name is Mika?" Said a girl named Sheela as she laughed with her friends. Mika pushed forward and pushed through that spoiled girl as she stood in the line coldly.  
  
Sheela almost tripped and gave a cold glare to Mika who was now standing at the end of the line with her hands crossed.  
  
The class followed the teacher who was called Mr. Hanson, up to their classroom, which was on the second floor.  
  
"Now class we will do math and because you are so experienced we have a pop quiz." The kids groaned and the teacher got mad at them and yelled.  
  
Mika looked at her paper and raised an eyebrow in surprise the questions were very simple. There was division and multiplication with three digits and algebra problems like, S+ 2= 6. She smiled to herself and finished the quiz in less than two minutes.  
  
As she walked up and handed the piece of paper in she bumped into a boy with dark blue hair and a patch of light blue hair at the front of his head. He wore a black vest which showed off his chest and muscles, he also wore military like pants.  
  
" Sorry." She muttered as she and the boy both handed in their paper at the exact same time. The teacher looked at both papers and raised his eyebrows he went to one paper and then the other.  
  
It seemed as though both papers had the exact same answers and their writing was very similar too.  
  
" I'd like to talk to you both in the hall." Said Mr. Hanson with his no- nonsense voice. Both the boy and Mika followed him outside.  
  
" You're answers are exactly the same, and I have this feeling one of you copied the other." The teacher chatted on with a deep voice as he moved around both Mika and the boy multiple times.  
  
" Kai, I know and have heard many things about you so I don't suspect you of copying but Mina." said the teacher as he stopped and inspected Mika.  
  
" It's Mika." Stuttered Mika as she corrected the teacher. The teacher glared at her and asked Kai to get into the class and start reading.  
  
" Mika, I am disappointed, I know you're new but I must take off three marks because you were cheating." Mr. Hanson said coldly as he inspected her.  
  
"Whatever." Mika said as he walked into the classroom and started reading a book called 'Dead Cars.'  
  
Mika's POV  
  
So this teacher thinks I am cheating, I guess he doesn't know me well. I am cruel and cunning, that I know but I would never copy anyone even if it was for my life.  
  
I shall deal with that Kai kid later but I must say I am impressed to see that not the whole class is as stupid and snobby as they look like.  
  
End Of POV  
  
Mika was swept back from her dreams by the bell, which rang very loudly. She stood up and walked off with slow paces.  
  
Mika walked down the hall and saw some kids who might have been the 'cool kids' playing around.  
  
Mika walked down slowly and got her beyblade out of her pocket. She suddenly felt someone looking at her and she turned.  
  
" Hi, I see you've got a beyblade, wanna let it rip?" Asked a kind of fat boy with blue hair who had a blue and white beyblade.  
  
Mika looked at him quizzically and nodded her head slowly. " Great!" The kid called Tyson shouted as he pulled Mika's arm and pulled her towards an arena.  
  
Mika saw a black haired boy called Ray and a blond haired kid called Max battling each other, at the end Ray seemed to have won. Mika glanced over and saw another boy. It was that kid called Kai who had ruined her first day. He seemed to be holding his own blade and examining it while he leaned on a tree.  
  
" How do I know you're worth battling?" Asked Mika in a stern tone of voice. Everyone stared at her, excluding Kai, and they started laughing really hard.  
  
" You've got attitude but we should be asking you that question." Said Ray as he grabbed the tip of his really long hair and twirled it around his finger.  
  
Mika smiled and went over to where Kai stood, everyone was quite surprised at this. Mika took an apple which and dropped from the tree and aimed it at Kai who seemed to be unaware of it.  
  
Mika threw the apple and Kai got a quick glimpse and grabbed it like lightning. He threw it to the ground and launched it at the apple. The blade came right off and then flew back to his hand.  
  
" What were you trying to do, give the apple a pat?" Asked Mika until she saw the apple fall apart into 20 little pieces which were all equal.  
  
This was the first time Mika had seen a blader with this type of power and that might be why she looked really shocked.  
  
" That's only a portion of what one of us could do." Shouted Tyson as he touched his nose and pretended to be smart and wise.  
  
Mika snickered and moved closer to Tyson and then outstretched her hand. Tyson stared at it a bit until he finally got what she meant in his thick skull and outstretched his hand too.  
  
They both shook hands and then both of them were in a position to battle.  
  
" Three, two, one, let it rip!" Shouted Max as a brown haired kid with glasses approached the team. Both Mika and Tyson let their blades rip.  
  
Mika's blade, which was gold and silver spun with perfect accuracy and looked very elegant as it floated into the air.  
  
Both blades clashed and thrashed at each other. Tyson's Dragoon came out and attacked Mika's blade but her blade had moved away quickly. This went on for one hour with both Tyson and Mika trying to attack.  
  
After fifteen more minutes Kai came in and send both their blades outside the arena. " What did you do that for?" Screamed Tyson, as he was about to launch himself on Kai.  
  
Mika stopped him and grinned. " Tyson take a bit of time and think why Kai did this." Mika said softly as Tyson looked at her a bit puzzled.  
  
" He wants me to finish dessert?" Tyson asked as he remembered his pudding inside his bag. Mika slapped her forehead and groaned.  
  
" Don't bother little girl, he's more hopeless than you are." Said Kai as he moved away and headed for school as the bell rang.  
  
Mika's cheeks went beat red and then she suddenly stopped, no one was able to make her angry but how could this strange kid do it?  
  
Was it his unexpected manner? She hoped to find out as she walked inside the school and headed towards her classroom.  
  
School had ended and Mika had got perfect in all her quizzes except the math one and that is why she was so uptight as she walked home.  
  
Tyson and the gang joined her and walked with her. Mika sighed and in her head she knew this was a very exhausting day as she listened to Tyson ramble on about Hawaiian food.  
  
Mika wondered why Kai even joined this group, for he seemed much too cool to hang around with someone like Tyson. When the gangs started moving forward, Mika moved further back and was in level with Kai.  
  
She asked him her question quickly and Kai looked at her squarely in the eye. " Sorry little girl but you should try to mind your own business." Kai replied coldly as he moved forward and left her there to ponder her mind.  
  
The gang had to take a different route to go to their house and Mika just stood there while everyone was waving bye at her.  
  
Why is it that these kids seemed to make friends with her so easily? People took at least one year to even know what she liked and what she didn't like, but these kids just seemed to pop in and attack her with no way out.  
  
Mika smiled weakly to herself and she got closer to her aunt's house. Mika got in and started folding her clothes in need piles and she picked out a pyjama, which she could wear.  
  
Her aunt stormed in and began asking her questions. "Did you get any friends?" Her aunt started.  
  
" Yes, I think so." Replied Mika with a soft voice.  
  
" Did any of the teachers hate you?" Her aunt asked sternly with her eyes never leaving Mika's.  
  
" Y-yes." Said Mika with fright written all over her face, she wished never to show that she was afraid of anything in her life but this promise she seemed not to be able to keep.  
  
Her aunt was very mad but she would not express it until one final question was asked. " Did you get perfect on all your activities?"  
  
" N-no I d-didn't." Stammered Mika as she saw how mad her aunt was. Her aunt took one arm and slapped her across the face.  
  
Mika stood there with not a single tear. She walked up to her bedroom and then let everything out, for she had also promised herself that crying in front of others just made people think you're weak.  
  
Mika cried so much that her pillow looked more like a white whale than a white pillow. Mika sniffed a bit afterwards and she owned all this to Kai.  
  
She knew that and she'd make sure he'd pay for causing her so much trouble. Mika sighed and took the covers out of the chest ad she also took out another pillow.  
  
In less than a second Mika feel asleep and she dreamed about things to come and that she shall have complete power tomorrow, during another day.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I have done my fist beyblade story ever and I hope you all like it! I have a tough History test coming so I better start cramming! And this story is also dedicated to one of my past reviewers, let her find out for herself. If any of you read it, liked it or not, please review! R&R!  
  
I hope that you guys review and that this story will be great too!!! You guys better check out my story called The Words Of A Rose's Revenge and Yami No Tenshi! There super too.  
  
I don't really like flames but constructive criticism is accepted gratefully! Even though I don't want all constructive criticisms.O_Oo Bye people! ^^ R&R!!! 


	2. Blushes And Headaches

Thank you to foreva-urs, FlutterByFudge, QK, Sungirl and Meowiegirl, ., and Hiwatari Sakuya! This story is starting off pretty good so far! ^_~  
  
Chapter 2- Blush and Ache  
  
Mika woke up at 5 in the morning and she hurriedly looked at her schedule. Today she would have Gym and Health, her least favourite subjects as she remembered in the orphanage.  
  
Mika strode over to the mirror and examined herself. Usual brown puffy hair and plain face with nothing special and her usual attire. She sighed and got out of the bathroom after she finished brushing her teeth.  
  
Mika sat down and ate her breakfast. Somehow she was feeling very thirsty today and she rushed over and made herself another cup of coffee. She had still felt thirsty and gathered another cup. She was finally satisfied with her thirst after the 8th cup of coffee.  
  
She had finished her homework and her aunt asked her to go and check the mail. Mika hated the mail, she thought it was nothing except a few lousy letters and ad papers used to gain extra money.  
  
Mika searched and looked through the letters until a certain letter had caught her eye. She ran her fingers down the name of the person who the letter belonged to.  
  
Mika Nakato, she looked at the outside of the envelope a bit more and then decided it was safe enough to open up and check out. The address said:  
  
National BBA Association Battle Street, Tokono M1C 3T3  
  
Mika opened the letter carefully and took out the thin piece of paper as she examined it. The piece of paper was written in quite beautiful handwriting. It said:  
  
Dear Mika Nakato, we have chosen five children who live in this city to join the battle, which will be held to the north side of Queens Street. It will be a beyblade battle and you will be going against the best of the best. You have been drawn out of the many other kids whose names were inside the box. We hope to see you there.  
  
Sincerely,  
  
The BBA  
  
Mika reread the paper three times before she was certain this was for her. She jumped up high and let out a loud cry of joy. She had gotten a few strange glances from people but she didn't care.  
  
This was going to be the battle of a lifetime. Mika hurried up the steps and deposited the few letters and ads on the table as she rushed out to go to school. She ran as fast as she could and she couldn't even believe her own speed as she found herself at school in less than 2 minutes.  
  
Mika went inside the classroom after the bell had rung for a few short minutes. She jumped off and hurriedly ran inside. Papers were flying everywhere and some mad students glared at her and picked them up.  
  
Kai, as usual was reading a strange novel called, ' The Source Of Power.' Strange, she thought as she looked at the cover and saw a picture of a blade.  
  
Mika walked over to Kai very quietly and sneaked behind his seat. She got some glances of the words and she peeked at them. ' The most possible power is gained not by slackers but by hard workers.'  
  
Mika grinned, that was so true, she had known all that but she had never had the time to think about things like this. Mika seemed to be very interested in getting hold of the book now.  
  
It might have been a bit too much coffee ( AN: O_o A bit? Riiight) or the excitement of the day but Mika slowly stood up and was about to grab the book.  
  
" Hey, what do you think you're doing little girl?" Asked Kai without even turning back and seeing Mika trying to grab the book. Mika stared a bit.  
  
Kai turned the next page of the book as Mika swiftly grabbed it and hurried away to her seat. She couldn't believe what an idiot she was being. She was too weird for her own good, what a childish thing she was doing.  
  
Mika groaned and touched her temple with her hand. She had a terrible headache and it was getting worse by the second. The class had finally got settled and the teacher was asking math questions.  
  
Kai raised his hand and asked to go to the bathroom.  
  
As you might not know, the desks were arranged in rows. Mika had the first desk in the first row while Kai had the last desk in the same row.  
  
Mika took both her hands onto her temple and covered her eyes. She put her head down and crossed her hands on her desk.  
  
Kai swiftly went past her and came back in less than 2 minutes. He walked over to his desk with a book clasped in his hands. Mika slowly opened her mouth as it formed an 'o.'  
  
Kai was reading the exact same book as Mika had stolen from him. Mika glanced at her desk and stared. The book was gone. She quickly turned towards Kai. Kai was not paying any attention to her, but as though he had psychic powers he was indeed grinning. Mika blinked twice and got back to worrying about her headache.  
  
She was about to fall asleep when she suddenly heard the bell ring as though it was a crazy squirrel, which had lost its walnut.  
  
Mika groaned and walked out for recess. As soon as she was outside she saw Tyson running towards her. Yes, he was running. Tyson grabbed her arm and yanked her to a secret place behind a bunch of trees.  
  
" Hey dude, what's up? Got any ketchup?" Asked Tyson as he pulled Mika closer to the arena in which a rookie was battling Max.  
  
" Ketchup?" Questioned Mika as she looked at him confusedly. Mika looked down and saw that Tyson was carrying a plastic bag. She got a glance of what was inside.  
  
She stared a bit and asked Tyson if she could take a look at the bag he was protecting so carefully.  
  
" As long as you don't touch anything." He replied giving her a toothy smile, which left you wondering when his face would break.  
  
Now the group was standing there, with Kai behind Mika and Max and Ray beside her. Tyson was standing there rubbing his nose smartly.  
  
Mika opened the bag and found herself staring at the 30 hotdogs which were squished together very tightly. Mika screamed and then she moved back a little.  
  
Her headache was making her have some hallucinations. She moved back and slowly fell down. Kai was closest so he grabbed her before she hit the floor. The group gave him a very weird look and he handed Mika over to Ray after he started blushing a bit.  
  
Thankfully he had turned around and nobody had gotten a glimpse of his red face. The group let Mika lay down and looked her over. She seemed to be in a sleepy form.  
  
" Hey, Chief can you do anything about this?" Asked Ray as he moved over to Kenny and gave him a quick glance.  
  
Kenny didn't nod and replied," Sorry, but illnesses are not my bag, why don't you ask the know-it-all?"  
  
Everyone looked at Kai who sighed. He moved over and kneeled down with one knee and felt her temperature. Kai's eyes snapped open and they were wide. He put both his arms under Mika's body and carried her.  
  
" This is serious, she needs to be in the hospital right away." Exclaimed Kai as he gave sharp looks to everyone.  
  
The team had never seen Kai this way and they were really scared. They hurried and ran to the hospital with Kai.  
  
Even though Kai was a carrying Mika, who was a little over 100 pounds, he seemed to be miles ahead of the rest of the group.  
  
Kai ran over to the hospital attendant and told her about Mika, the desk attendant reacted quickly and she took Mika on a stretcher and found her a room.  
  
The gang was sitting outside of Mika's room with everyone except Kai, looking worried.  
  
" Come on guys, if I took a picture of you guys, you'd surely break all my cameras." Cried Tyson as he put one hand behind his back and tried to cheer up the team.  
  
It was hopeless but at least he had tried. The nurse had come out after about 30 minutes and told them that Mika was fine, except that she had some problems sleeping last night and that's why she had a very high fever and a small illness.  
  
The nurse finally told them that the illness was taken care of and that she could go home right now, the problem was that they could not drive them home and she asked them if one of you 'strong' boys could carry her.  
  
Tyson, Ray, Max, Kenny and Dizzi in a weird way gave knowing looks to Kai. Kai gave them all cold glares and continued doing whatever he did usually.  
  
After about ten minutes, the team entered into Mika's room and found her with a wet cloth over her temple. The gang looked at her with worry.  
  
" H-Hello guys, and thanks Kai." Said Mika weakly as she dozed off again with her eyes closing slowly. Kai sighed and carried her as he did before.  
  
The group walked outside and Kai listened to Tyson's stupid comments as he walked over with Mika in his arms. He could feel her shuffle a bit and move snuggle her head onto his chest.  
  
He sighed and wondered why these stupid things always had to happen to him.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Mwahahaha!!! I have completed my second dreadful chapter! I can't believe you nice people actually like it!!! ;_;  
  
I enjoyed that chappie! ^_^ *grins evilly* Anyway, please R&R and I'm really sorry that it took so long! O_Oo I'm not usually this busy but I had to worry about what evil things my History teacher would do to me next.  
  
Last time she rolled her eyes at me for asking her when this test was!!! ;_;  
  
Malik: -_-" There was no test CB!  
  
CB: -_-o You didn't have to tell that to the world you know. Anyway, please R&R and check out my other fic called ' The Words Of Rose's Revenge!'  
  
Pwease check it out and remember, you rule the world, with evil squirrels or nice lil pink bunnies! Chow! ^_~  
  
Review even if it's bad, kay? 


	3. Vertical Limit

Thanks a million to Sungirl, Angelfire, chineseblossom, Hiwatari Sakuya, FlutterByFudge, Yami No Tenshi, nv, only_innocence and my friend Lia for reviewing! You guys are so awesome for putting on with me when I haven't updated for quite a while! I had so much work and one-day laziness knocked on my door and possessed me! Because of you guys and your patience I received the Honour award for the best student of the year. ^^ Thank you so much, and Hikari No Ryu Sakura, you're welcome for the dictionary!  
  
The lyrics to Vertical Limit by Linkin Park will be written here because I think they'll go well with the story. I hope you guys haven't forgotten me and I hope you'll still review! I don't own Linkin Park, cause if I did I'd own Chester and Mike. So on we go, read on!  
  
Chapter 3- Vertical Limit  
  
Forfeit the game, stop the talk show Product the one, you're in taught to know Forfeit the game, 'cause tomorrow When it's all done, you reap what you sow  
  
" Kai, why did I faint like that?" Mika asked weakly as she tried to open here eyes. She hadn't recovered yet but she would be well before they arrived at her house. Mika could see many trees and squirrels sprinting as she was carried on.  
  
" Ask Tyson." Kai replied without even looking down at her. It was strange how he knew what to say the instant you ask him a question. As though he could read and probe your mind before you could. Tyson looked quizzically at Mika and Kai repeated the question for 'the slow one' in the group.  
  
You love the way, I look at you  
  
While taking pleasure in the awful things you put me through  
  
You take away, if I give in, my life, my pride is broken  
  
" Uh. I think it's because of all the hot dogs I stuffed in my bag when you looked in it." Replied Tyson while rubbing his nose so smartly. Mika sweat- dropped and stared at him, then miraculously she started laughing. Kai gave her a cold glare and she smiled broadly at him.  
  
It was fun hanging around with these crazy maniacs and well; they weren't too crazy. She had learned most of their likes and disliked in two days, which is quite unbelievable. So take Tyson, his likes are eating and beyblading. His dislikes are people who mock him (many) and also seeing an empty fridge.  
  
Ray likes to show that he's fun and he doesn't pretend to be the best. He's quite nice unless you pick on his friends or his reputation. Max is here to lead the fun academy and he never gets mad. He barely has any dislikes at all, unless he loses his bitbeast though. Kai. he doesn't have many likes, but he certainly has many dislikes. He only wants power and he knows he's strong, no one needs to tell him that.  
  
You like to think you're never wrong (You live what you've learnt)  
  
You have to act like you're so much (You live what you've learnt)  
  
You want someone to hurt like you (You live what you've learnt)  
  
You want to share what you've been through (You live what you've learnt)  
  
" Are you able to walk now?" Kai asked, finally looking down at me. Lets see, would I prefer walking all the way home or would I prefer being carried home?  
  
"I-" Started Mika before Kai interrupted her.  
  
" You are able to walk." He stated calmly as he put her down. It was as though his eyes could tell what you were going to do. Mika was about to say that she still didn't feel well enough to walk but Kai read in between the lines and easily figured her plan. Therefore, obliterating it.  
  
Mika grumbled as she walked beside Kai. Maybe she was mistaken but it seemed like Kai had been smirking a while ago. it must be her imagination.  
  
"No! No! You darned thing!" Yelled Tyson as he started kicking the soda machine. Everyone sweat-dropped and went over to him. Mika approached Tyson and tapped his shoulder. She was still sweat dropping.  
  
" Uh.what's the matter Tyson?" Mika asked looking over his shoulder. Tyson turned to her crying like a child. She had a hunch on what was wrong with him.  
  
" The soda won't come out! I hate soda machines! They're evil!" Cried Tyson as he kept on punching the soda machine. He grumbled on as everyone still stared.  
  
"Uh. did you put that round silver thing in the slot?" Asked Mika questioningly. She hoped he knew what she was talking about. Tyson turned to her with a questioning look and asked her what a round silver thing was.  
  
" Oh, you mean money? Oh yeah! That's what I forgot!" Shouted Tyson as he put in a 2 dollars and a coke can rolled out. He jumped for joy and smiled so widely that people were wondering if he had ever stretched his mouth using his fingers.  
  
Kai muttered something about being stuck with an idiot and everyone moved on. Tyson of course, was now gulping down his soda and if there was a record for drinking a soda in 15 seconds. Tyson just beat it by 14 seconds.  
  
You love the things I say I'll do, The way I hurt myself again, just to get back at you You take away, if I give in, my life, my pride is broken  
  
Up ahead, Sheela and her friends were preparing for this weeks dance. We had one every two months and for some reason all the girls always made a big fuss about it. She was showing off the new red dress to everyone she met, they looked envious and some girls even gave their boyfriends evil death glares for buying them such cheap stuff.  
  
" Tyson, who are you going to the dance with?" Asked Mika glancing Tyson's way; Tyson was now busy cleaning his beyblade with a tissue. He started crying and everyone asked him what was wrong now. He said that he was overjoyed to see his beyblade looking so beautiful.  
  
Everyone almost fell over and gave Tyson a 'what's-wrong-with-you' look. Tyson was now ready to answer the question that Mika had asked him beforehand. He gave her a smile and told her that his date was more beautiful than any princess in a fairytale.  
  
" I'm going with my hamburger, my hot dogs and my fries!" Said Tyson smiling widely. Everyone stared, than fell over and started laughing. Yeah, Tyson was really getting people crazy today.  
  
" Well, at least Tyson is going with somebody." Replied Ray laughing. Soon they were on their way back to Mika's house. Mika told them that she'd like to be dropped off last and that she'd love to know where they all lived.  
  
They walked on for some time and soon found themselves at Tyson's house. A weird looking old grandpa was sweeping and suddenly jumped up and hit Tyson with the broom.  
  
You like to think you're never wrong (You live what you've learnt)  
  
You have to act like you're so much (You live what you've learnt)  
  
You want someone to hurt like you (You live what you've learnt)  
  
You want to share what you've been through (You live what learnt)  
  
" Heya little dude! Who's your new friend?" Asked the old guy with lots of white hair. He looked in pretty good health even though he was really old. Tyson pushed his grandpa away and let the group into his house. Everyone looked around and sat down. Tyson made some popcorn and was now munching it happily while watching ' The Evil Birds Of Paris.'  
  
" Max, did you possibly get my homework from the teacher?" Whispered Mika because Tyson was busy screaming whenever the hero said the words 'let's start fighting.'  
  
Max smiled brightly and gave her a bag that seemed to weigh a ton. It was filled with papers and books. Mika looked down and sighed, she would be quite busy tonight. She looked at Kai's bag and noticed that it seemed to be much lighter than hers. Kai noticed that she was looking at his bag and replied.  
  
" I barely have much homework."  
  
Mika asked him how he aces all his tests without ever studying. He shrugged and calmly said that hearing or rather 'listening to the teacher' is the only sense you really need for studying.  
  
The next day during class Mika was late because she barely got enough sleep from doing all that homework. Tyson was sleeping in class while the History Teacher was talking about the War of 1812 and other things.  
  
" Tyson, would you please wake up and tell us what we were talking about?" Asked the teacher as she gave him a slight glare.  
  
" Yes, tell us about Dreamland Tyson!" Exclaimed a student as the whole class started laughing.  
  
" Where should I start? The American Revolution? How Tecumseh helped General Brock?" Asked Tyson yawning. Everyone stared at him and gulped. Kai was busy reading and already knew what was going to happen.  
  
Yo yo!  
  
Forfeit the game, stop the talk show  
  
Product the one, your in taught to know  
  
Forfeit the game, 'cause tomorrow  
  
When it's all done, you reap what you sow  
  
Even Mika was speechless as Tyson told him all the quick facts the teacher had just been talking about. Mika still stared and understood now that Tyson might actually be a very lazy genius. And do I ever mean lazy.  
  
Forfeit the game, stop the talk show  
  
Product the one, your in taught to know  
  
Forfeit the game, 'cause tomorrow  
  
When it's all done, you reap what you sow  
  
The bell for recess rang and all the students ran outside. Tyson was now trying very hard to rise from his seat when suddenly Max exclaimed something like 'let's go beyblading.'  
  
Everyone watched in shock as a blue blur ran out the door. No that couldn't have been Tyson, could it? Ray, max, Kai and Mika walked outside and found Tyson waiting for them with his Beyblade.  
  
Everyone ran over but Kai just decided to take his time. He thought that he wasn't too worried about battling Tyson. Actually, he wasn't worried at all. Tyson may be the world's best blader but he certainly wasn't good at improving alone. Suddenly Sheela came from behind a tree and approached Kai. He raised an eyebrow slightly.  
  
You like to think you're never wrong (You live what you've learnt)  
  
You have to act like you're so much (You live what you've learnt)  
  
You want someone to hurt like you (You live what you've learnt)  
  
You want to share what you've been through (You live what you've learnt)  
  
Kai's POV  
  
Oh god, not another one of those crazy girls. I do wonder how this one will approach me. She'll probably ask ' I was wondering if you were going to the dance.' And than she'd go on until I agree but it's useless. She wasn't the first one to ask this week. If I took a wild guess about 10 girls asked me and I just told them I didn't want to. Some started crying off.  
  
God, why is it so hard to understand girls? It's much easier to understand why Tyson loves food than to understand why these crazy maniac girls want a dance date. Alright, let's see how she'll approach me.  
  
End Of POV  
  
"I was wondering if you were going to the dance." Started Sheela as she turned beat red and looked down at her feet. Kai wondered what was so interesting about her feet. It seemed all girls were interested in looking at their feet when they approach him. I guess the feet are better to look at than me, thought Kai shrugging.  
  
"Yes, why?" Asked Kai for the millionth time.  
  
" Well, if you had no one to go with. maybe you'd like to go with me?" Asked Sheela looking up at him with glittering blue eyes. Kai took a slight step back and stared at her. You like to think you're never wrong (You live what you've learnt)  
  
You have to act like you're so much (You live what you've learnt)  
  
You want someone to hurt like you (You live what you've learnt)  
  
You want to share what you've been through (You live what you've learnt)  
  
Mika looked up after watching Max and Ray battle and found herself looking at something unbelievable. Kai was talking to a girl?! And it was that evil Sheela girl that had been quite rude on the first day. Why did she feel a big clamp grip her heart? Why was this? Kai was an evil, inconsiderate, power hungry guy.  
  
Her conscience asked her another question. And what are you than? It asked. Mika gulped, it was true, she was also an evil, inconsiderate, power hungry girl. This couldn't be happening to her. No, it couldn't.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
I hope you all liked that chapter! :D I'm so sorry for your long wait and I hope you still have enough power to R&R! Thank you so very much! Chow! 


End file.
